Aroma que Enamora
by NatuxErza-NatsuxMira
Summary: Una poción que revelara actos entre un par de amigos que jamas que pensaron que sucedería.


Aclaro: No me pertenece nada relacionado que incluye a los personajes de Fairy Tail.

Esta historia fue publicada por otro autor esta medio mal adaptada pero esta buena espero que lo disfruten..

-

"Estoy taaan aburrido!" -gritó Natsu. El mago de fuego estaba sentado en la mesa habitual de su equipo con la mitad superior de su cuerpo tendido en la superficie de madera.

"¿Puede callarte lagartija, todos estamos cansados de escuchar tus quejas." dijo un molesto Gray, con el codo apoyado en la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en la parte superior de la mano.

"Vamos chicos, no fue tan malo ¿no?" Lucy dijo, tratando de animar a sus compañeros.

Su intento fue rota en mil pedazos cuando la pelirroja sentado frente a ella y habló. "Lucy. Hemos estado sentados todo el día porque no hay una sola misión en el tablero de pedido hoy. Es tan malo."

"Estoy taaan aburrido ..!" Natsu se quejó por enésima vez.

"Eso es todo, ya he tenido suficiente de su boca por un día los ojos bizcos!" Por último chasquido de ser irritado por el idiota frente a él, Gray se abalanzó sobre la mesa y abordó Natsu al suelo.

"Gray Maldito! Ahora estoy encendido!" gritó Natsu, golpeado al mago de hielo en el intestino y arrojándolo en otra mesa donde estaban sentando los hermanos Strauss.

"Natsu! Cómo impropio de un hombre de ti para atacar por detrás!" -rugió una Elfman enumeró que también se metió en la pelea.

Como los otros miembros del gremio vieron una oportunidad para poner fin a su aburrimiento, ellos también comenzaron a arrojar todo tipo de insultos y desafíos a los otros a entrar en combate.

"Wakaba, sé que fuiste el que sólo movió la oreja!"

"No, no lo hice viejo idiota!"

"¿Ustedes no creen que ese tipo Gajeel se parece a un puerco espín?"

"Que diablos has dicho?"

"Um, Erza? ¿No vas a parar esto?" -preguntó Lucy, que apunta a la batalla.

"Normalmente lo haría, pero esta es una ocasión especial". Erza respondió con un brillo en sus ojos competitiva y blandiendo su espada.

Así como el caballero estaba a punto de precipitarse en la refriega, la voz de la sexta del maestro se hizo eco en todo el gremio. "Dejen de pelear mocosos!"

Todo el mundo se congeló inmediatamente y se volvió para mirar al gigante que fue Makarov Dreyar. Natsu y Gray se detuvieron puñetazos entre sí, Gajeel quedó con Warren y Max en una llave de cabeza y Elfman Nab estaba sosteniendo sobre su cabeza.

La disminución de vuelta a su forma original y tomando su lugar en la mesa, el maestro sonrió. "Si ustedes, mocosos quieren algo que ver, ¿qué tal si te doy a cada uno una misión personal?"

Al oír su propuesta, la mitad de los miembros aplaudió y se reunieron frente a su líder sabio, mientras que el resto optó por quedarse para hacer recados o terminar una tarea.

"Me gustaría ir, pero manejando el bar es más importante." sonrió Mirajane.

"No, voz va esta vez Mira-nee. Yo voy a cubrir tu turno hoy." ofrecido Lisanna.

"No hay problema Lisanna, yo puedo manejar seguir."

Pero el hermano más joven Strauss no se quedaría callado. "No, siempre trabaja duro para todos. Diviértete esta noche y pasarla bien."

Riéndose de la insistencia de su hermana, Mira dio una sonrisa "Muy bien, la cocina necesita un poco de lavado, la nevera tiene que ser vaciado para su limpieza, y no se olvide de comprar productos frescos en la mañana. No tienes que hacer todo lo impecable, sin embargo, puedo terminar cuando regrese ".

"O-Muy bien, lo tengo Mira-nee". Balbuceó Lisanna.

"Bueno. Tengo esta todo planeado." -susurró el maestro con una sonrisa ligera. Luego contó los que estaban en el plan. 'nueve. Sólo la cantidad perfecta. Makarov se volvió hacia el asesino del dragón de hierro que ahora estaba apoyado contra una de las vigas de madera ", te unirás a Gajeel demasiado?"

"¿Eh? Bien, lo que sea." murmuró Gajeel.

"Ahora aquí, así es cómo va a funcionar, tengo un tema místico conmigo que emparejara a lo que son más compatibles con para completar su misión. A continuación, le dará su misión y le dirigirá a donde debe ir cada grupo. "

"Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama!" anunció el mago del agua, al instante aparece a su lado y la celebración en su brazo con el corazón en los ojos.

"No es así como funciona!" -gritó Gray.

Sacó una bolsa de papel marrón de detrás de su espalda, Makarov dio a cada uno un pulgar hacia arriba. "¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"

"Ese es el elemento místico?" -gritó el grupo de jóvenes sorprendido con la boca abierta.

"Muy bien, voy a llamar la primera". dijo Erza, que fue el primero en recuperarse. Colocando su mano dentro de la bolsa, se sintió solo unos trozos de papel. Cogió uno de la bolsa, lo desdobló para descubrir que estaba en blanco. "Maestro ¿Cuál es el significado de" antes de que pudiera terminar, algunos escritos de oro se reveló en el pedazo de pergamino. Miradas de asombro vinieron de aquellos lo suficientemente cerca para verlo.

Erza Scarlet,

Socio: Wendy Marvel

Misión: Encontrar un gran Roarki, la piel, y traer de vuelta a su piel.

Ubicación: Las praderas detrás Fairy Hills

Descripción: Brown pieles, garras afiladas. Roarkies suelen ser el doble de la altura del hombre promedio.

Después de leer la información para estar seguro, Titania entregó la nota a Wendy. "Parece que vamos a ser el primer par Wendy."

Transmisión hacia ella modelo, Wendy le dio una sonrisa brillante."Eso es genial Erza-san, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Al ver Erza ya encontrar que era su pareja, Natsu entusiasmo corrió hacia Makarov y sacó su misión. Tirando rápidamente desde el interior de la bolsa, leyó en voz alta.

Natsu Dragneel,

Socio: Mirajane Strauss

Misión: Recuperar una botella de poción de lino.

Ubicación: Mansión del Maestro Bob

Descripción: Una botella de vidrio en forma de estrella con un corcho negro.

Después de leer donde debía ir, Natsu se tensó y se volvió un blanco fantasmal.

"Nuestra pareja es genial!" chilló Mira, sin darse cuenta del estado petrificado de su pareja.

Siendo una de las raras ocasiones en que alguna vez sintió compasión de su rival, Gray puso su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu. Conseguir un escalofrío por su columna vertebral sólo recordar la primera vez que visitó la casa del Maestro Bob Gray dio un paso adelante para conseguir su misión y distraer su mente.

Gray Fullbuster,

Socio: Elfman Strauss

Misión: obtener con cuidado cinco floración Phoenix Flores.

Ubicación: Los acantilados del monte. Hakobe

Descripción: Flores son de color rojo intenso, tienen estambres amarillos, y crecer en parches de nieve.

"Parece que estamos al tercer equipo Elfman". Sonrió Gray.

Después de la lectura de la misión, Elfman gritó, "monte Hakobe es el césped de un hombre!"

"Ese trabajo tomó la pareja equivocada de Gray-sama ..."enfurruñado Juvia.

Tomando su turno para recoger, Lucy se tambaleó por la segunda a la última tira y la abrió.

Lucy Heartfilia,

Socio: Juvia Loxar

Misión: Retorno con cuatro Vines Lázaro delgadas pero resistentes, cada dos metros de longitud.

Ubicación: Bajo el agua cerca de Port Hargeon, por lo general crece junto algas regular.

Descripción: ondulado, algas de oro que fluyen con la dirección de la corriente.

"Esto es perfecto! Juvia tiene una clara ventaja en el agua por lo que esta misión debe ser un juego de niños." comentó Lucy. La entrega a su compañero la información, Lucy tiene un oído muy nervioso lo que dijo.

"Juvia y Lucy como compañeros de equipo? Debo demostrar al destino que Gray-sama y Juvia van de la mano al derrotar a Lucy y devolver primero las viñas!" -gritó Juvia.

"Espera un segundo maestro, eso significa que me tengo que quedar con el ratón de biblioteca?" cuestionado Gajeel, senderismo con el pulgar a Levy.

"Mmm, que grosero Gajeel!" Levy hizo un mohín, empujando el asesino del dragón de hierro fuera del camino y el acaparamiento de la última misión.

Levy McGarden,

Socio: Gajeel Redfox

Misión: Reunir una bolsa llena de cinco puntas Tendril pulgadas.

Ubicación: El bosque al este de Magnolia

Descripción: Los picos son el diamante como en forma con un borde dorado. Vienen de zarcillos que son una especie de reptil que crecen hasta aproximadamente la longitud de una espada larga.

Cogiendo el pedazo de papel fuera de Levy cuando aparentemente terminó, Gajeel soltó un bufido después desnate."Eso es todo? Vencer estos animales y tomando sus picos ni siquiera considerar un calentamiento."

Brazo golpeados de Gajeel, Levy miró. "Hay otras maneras de conseguir los picos sin perjudicar a los Zarcillos".

Mientras que todo el mundo parecía estar discutiendo sus misiones, Natsu finalmente salió de su shock. Cogió la mano de Mira y arrastrándola fuera del gremio y por el camino de tierra, se dio la vuelta y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Aunque tenemos que visitar Maestro Bob, vamos a pasar un buen rato en esta misión Mira!"

"Eso suena como un plan de Natsu." Mira respondió con una mirada encantada en su rostro.

Después de tres horas de viajar en el tren y luego de viajar en un coche para llegar a la casa del Maestro Bob, Mira se quedó fuera de la enorme mansión con Natsu tendido en el suelo junto a ella."¿Por qué tengo que elegir la misión que quedaba más alejada ..."murmuró el agotamiento del asesino del dragón.

"Natsu, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?" -preguntó un Mira preocupada.

"Sí. .. yo .. necesito un poco de descanso ...". Natsu jadeó, tratando de ponerse de pie. Fue una buena cosa Mira lo había dejado reposar la cabeza en su regazo durante el viaje, de lo contrario, probablemente vería mal en sentir el doble de náuseas.

"Aquí Natsu, deja que te ayude." ofreció Mira, agachándose y poniendo el brazo izquierdo del Salamander sobre sus hombros para tirar de él hacia arriba.

"Gracias Mira." respondió Natsu, mostrando su sonrisa brillante en ella.

Mira sólo se rió mientras medio lo llevó a estar delante de las enormes puertas dobles. Alargó la mano y golpeó tres veces en la puerta de entrada.

"¡Ya voy!" contestó una voz aguda desde el interior de unos segundos más tarde. Sabiendo que sería para saludarlos, Natsu se estremeció un poco.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien Natsu?" pinchó Mira.

"O-Por supuesto, vamos a T-Terminemos con esto." fue su respuesta.

Como una de las puertas se abrió un poco, un hombre calvo con una camiseta púrpura espaguetis correa, pantalones a rayas y el maquillaje se asomó fuera a ver a sus visitantes. "Oh mi Mira! ¿Eso es verdad? Te ves absolutamente preciosa querida!" Arrullado Maestro Bob. Volviendo su atención a su compañero, el maestro del gremio de Blue Pegasus dejó escapar un grito femenino. "Natsu Dragneel? ¿Cómo has crecido miel! Los dos, por favor venga!" dijo Bob, la ampliación de la puerta y con la mano extendida para ellos.

Aceptaron su invitación y le muestra su sonrisa sincera, Mira caminó adentro con Natsu tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás de su espalda.

"Por favor, siéntanse como en casa." dijo Bob.

"Gracias Maestro Bob, pero Natsu y yo estamos aquí en una misión. Vinimos aquí para encontrar algo que se llama Poción de Lino." dijo Mira, para ir derecho al punto.

" Poción de Lino has dicho? ¿Por qué yo no puedo creer que Makarov le haría esto a sus propios hijos." Luego se volvió hacia el lado con un pequeño rubor y mantuvo su rostro. "De todos modos .. Es sólo que mi sótano donde guardo todas mis pociones aún se encuentra en un buen lío en estos momentos."

"Eso está bien, sólo podemos mirar para nosotros mismos." insistido Mira, su sonrisa nunca abandonando el rostro a pesar de que era curioso en cuanto a lo que el hombre frente a ella significaba.

"Si usted cree que pueden. Sólo tienes que ir más allá de este pasillo y gire a la izquierda. Será la tercera puerta abajo con todos los corazones de color rosa en él." dijo Bob, señalando el camino para que realicen.

"Muchas gracias Maestro Bob, lo encontraremos y seguiremos nuestro camino antes de que usted lo sepa." declaró Mira.

"Tonterías, tómense su tiempo. Si ustedes necesita alguna ayuda apenas me da un grito!" y con que el extraño maestro del gremio les dio a ambos un guiño y con gracia se levantó un tramo de escaleras, desapareciendo detrás de una de las muchas puertas en su casa.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Natsu se animó. "Vamos Mira, vamos a encontrar la poción y terminar este trabajo. El Abuelo no nos dio mucho más de un desafío."

"Está bien, Natsu." respondió el antiguo demonio con una risita. Haciendo su camino por el pasillo principal Bob había ordenado que tomen, Natsu sudor cayó al ver que todas las puertas pasaron estaba cubierto de corazones rosados. Así, rápidamente se confundió con sus direcciones. Afortunadamente Mira estaba allí para guiarlo.

Al abrir la puerta especificada que iban a entrar, Mira vio un corto tramo de escaleras que conducen a las filas de estantes de madera que fueron amontonados juntos y llenos de todo tipo de brebajes mágicos, dejando apenas espacio para moverse. Haciendo su camino hacia los estantes para comenzar a buscar, Natsu y Mira comenzaron serpenteando sus cuerpos pasado todo tipo de pociones en los estantes.

Cumplir su rostro al de un líquido verdoso dentro de un frasco triangular, Natsu se estiró para agarrar por ella, pero accidentalmente lo golpeó una y nervioso vio caer frente a Mirajane. "Mierda, lo siento Mira."

"Natsu, tienes que tener más cuidado." regañado Mira. Al ver el suelo comienza a desintegrarse de estar en contacto con la sustancia desconocida, agregó, "por favor, ten cuidado."

Pasando por encima del agujero en el suelo, Mira volvió a inspeccionar las distintas botellas hasta que se detuvo, viendo la que ellos estaban buscando en la parte superior de uno de los estantes. "Natsu, ahí está!" -gritó Mira, señalando con entusiasmo en la botella.

"¿En serio? Lo tengo." dijo Natsu, con ganas de conseguir la misión de una vez. A medida que su mano alrededor del cuello de la botella, el respiradero del fuego a punto de resbalar, pero logró ponerse a sí mismo mediante la celebración en el estante. Tirar de la botella para mostrar Mira, sonrió triunfalmente en ella. Es decir, hasta que otra botella cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo. El líquido de color rosa que se derramó fuera de él lanzó una especie de humo extraño, por lo que ambos cubren sus narices.

"Lo siento de nuevo Mira, ¿estás herida?" preguntó Natsu.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sin embargo, un deseo abrumador de los labios de Natsu estalló en su mente. "Estoy muy bien .." entonces ella agarró Natsu por su bufanda y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Tirando rápidamente de distancia, Natsu estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba actuando así hasta que la misma ansia intensa inundó su cerebro. "¡Vuelve aquí." dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y besarla.

La colocación de los brazos detrás de la nuca, Mira no podía entender por qué estaba repentinamente tan atraída por Natsu, pero la sensación de calor en su interior se sentía tan bien cuando se besaron que sólo se derretía en sus brazos. "Oh Natsu, bésame otra vez..."

"Con mucho gusto", respondió Natsu, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ser tan unido a Mira en un corto período de tiempo. Mientras tanto continuaban besándose en el sótano de Maestro Bob, no podían dejar de preguntarse qué estaban haciendo los demás.

Levy y Gajeel...

"Quédate quieto maldita sea!" gritó Gajeel. Él y Levy estaban en Forest East tratando de atrapar los zarcillos que estaban corriendo lejos de ellos actualmente en alguna parte.

"No sólo siguen persiguiéndolos Gajeel! Necesitamos primero un plan!" Gritó Levy.

Pero ser el mago testarudo que era, Gajeel seguía tratando de apoderarse de los pequeños reptiles molestos que siempre se las arregló para evadir la captura. "¿Quién necesita un plan cuando las cosas están justo en frente de nosotros?" replicó el asesino del dragón de hierro. Luego saltó hacia otro Zarcillo que estaba escondido en la base de un gran árbol. El Zarcillo instante salió disparado todas sus picos a Gajeel y se escabulló en un frenesí.

Se pone al corriente a su compañero que ahora estaba congelado en su lugar con una actitud extraña, Levy miró y puso las manos en las caderas. "Te dije que necesitábamos un plan. Recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que Zarcillos usan sus picos para defenderse cuando sienten peligro. Los picos también tienen una neurotoxina que causa parálisis." Su estado de ánimo luego cambió rápidamente a una de las atracciones, mientras trataba de contener la risa, "pero por lo menos tienes algunos de los puntos."

El único comentario que recibió de él fue un gruñido molesto.

Erza y Wendy ...

Mirando hacia abajo un Roarki asustada que ella logró esquina bajo un acantilado, Erza levantó la espada en alto en el aire y estaba a punto de silenciar a la criatura hasta que hizo algo que la cogió con la guardia baja. Incluso cuando el animal era el doble de alto que ella con pelaje marrón corta que cubre todo su cuerpo, la cara del perro de perrito que estaba dando hizo la niña dentro de su grito de alegría. Se quedó mirando fijamente la Roarki, tratando a la voluntad misma de matarlo mientras le devolvió la mirada con esos inocentes ojos suplicantes.

"Erza-san, espera!" gritó Wendy que finalmente había alcanzado y fue corriendo hacia el caballero petrificado. Mirando hacia el futuro para ver la cara adorable del Roarki estaba haciendo, Wendy no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo "awww".

-Vamos Erza, es necesario para completar su misión para el señor! pero no importa lo duro que trató de convencer a su mente, ella simplemente no podía decidirse a hacer daño a un animal tan adorable. Llevando lentamente la mano temblorosa sosteniendo su espada a su lado, Erza bajó la cabeza y señaló hacia los prados detrás de ella. Entender Aparentemente su gesto, la Roarki hizo cuidadosamente es la manera más estrecha al caballero. Mover su cabeza y lamiendo su guante, la Roarki volvió y corrió de vuelta a su casa. Sonriendo en su bondad para con la criatura, Erza rápidamente lo reemplazó con el ceño fruncido. "He fracasado en mi misión ..."

Situado al lado del caballero malhumorado, Wendy hablaba, "Erza-san, yo estaba tratando de decir antes, pero, pasamos una pequeña cabaña que decía 'Roarki Todo Venta" hace un tiempo ".

Impactada por no examinar a fondo su entorno, Erza se arrodilló delante de Wendy. "Siento que falta tal Wendy fundamental edificio. Por favor, me di cuenta."

"Eso está bien Erza-san, vamos a hacer nuestro camino de regreso a la cabaña para comprar la piel." respondió Wendy mientras nerviosamente agitando sus manos en frente de ella.

Juvia y Lucy ...

Natación en paralelo al fondo del mar, Lucy se detuvo cuando vio algo brillante por delante. Señalización de Juvia la dirección donde deben ir, nadaron unos metros más hasta una zanja submarina bajo los detuvo. En el interior del pequeño valle era como una granja de algas naturales. Mirando sobre el campo de algas en frente de ellos, las dos chicas se sorprendieron de cuán glorioso toda la escena parecía. Toda la vegetación bajo el agua parecía estar bailando con gracia con la corriente del océano.

"Allá Juvia!" -exclamó Lucy desde el interior de la burbuja improvisada el mago del agua había hecho por ella a respirar a través.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza a su compañero cuando vio la cadena sencilla de algas de oro que estaba casi escondido en el bosque de algas exuberante.

Como las dos chicas se dirigieron más cerca, que era Lucy quien extendió la mano para coger el premio. "Parece que este era mucho más fácil de lo esperado."

Pero antes de que su mano aún podía tocar, las algas brotaba un líquido verdoso que hizo Lucy grito en shock. Rápidamente después, se contrae hacia abajo en el suelo dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail en estado de shock.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó Juvia, señalando a otra a través de ellos y de carga directamente a él. "Juvia acabará esta misión de Gray-sama!"

"Encontré una!" ovacionado Lucy, nadando hacia la izquierda y deslizar la vegetación de oro. Pero al igual que antes, la planta de agua simplemente roció un líquido misterioso posteriormente absorben por completo en el suelo para evitar su captura.

"Parece que he hablado demasiado pronto." gimió el mago celestial.

Gray y Elfman ...

En ese momento, Gray logró finalmente llegar a la parte superior de la cornisa y comenzó a ponerse en pie. Después esperó a Elfman y lo ayudó a un lado, los dos se desató de nuevo hasta Elfman repente gritó: "¡Hasta aquí!"

Mirando en la dirección de donde Elfman estaba señalando, Gray dejó escapar una risa triunfal. "Nos pareció que las flores! Vamos a por ellos antes de que ocurra algo."

Pero antes de que incluso nos llevó un paso más, un paquete de media docena de vulcanos cayó del acantilado por encima y rodeado de los dos. Uno de los vulcanos frunció el ceño cuando los vio, "awww, estas chicas no. Supongo que comemos."

Ponerse en su posición de combate, Gray se preparó para la batalla. "Parece que llegar a tener un poco de diversión también Ice Make:."

Eso es hasta que Elfman le interrumpió con un gran aullido varonil."RRRROOOOOUUUUHHHHH! Bring it Vulcanos!"

A continuación, se hizo eco lejano retumbar de los lo que estaba a punto de producirse, los vulcanos todos los codificados de la vista, mientras que Gray preparado para cambiar su ataque.

"... Tabla de surf!" gritó Gray, terminando su frase anterior y saltar por el precipicio con su creación de hielo. Elfman estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba para saltar hacia abajo, pero una ola de nieve lo envolvió y lo empujó por el acantilado también.

Ponerse al día con Gray y al ver a su amigo que se divierten montando la nieve, Elfman gritó: "Ayuda a un hombre gris!"

En cuanto a él, con una expresión irritada, Gray respondió con tres palabras. "Es tu culpa."

Volver a Natsu y Mira ...

Deslizando su mano lentamente y de manera constante hasta luego hacia abajo su cuerpo, Natsu se estrelló sus labios sobre Mira de nuevo.

"Oh Natsu ... más .." gimió Mira, sosteniendo su rostro con ternura mientras ella se apoyaba contra su cuerpo.

"Mmm, Mira ... no puedo dejar de .." Natsu susurró, colocando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y acercándola más a su abrazo.

"Yo tampoco .. así que seguir adelante ..." la belleza de pelo blanco logró contestar. Retuerce fuera de su alcance, Mira deslizó sus manos bajo su camiseta y comenzó a sentir cada centímetro de sus músculos tonificados.

Mover los labios a la curva de su cuello, Natsu besó suavemente alrededor de él, al mismo tiempo dejando algunas marcas pequeñas. Al llegar a los hombros de Mira, el respiradero del fuego usó sus dientes para morder la correa de su vestido y tiró de él hacia abajo, provocando un grito del antiguo demonio.

Antes de que pudiera ir más bajo, sin embargo, el dueño de la casa, dobló la esquina y los encontró. "¡Oh! Parece que me he interrumpido un momento privado!" -gritó el maestro de la alianza horrorizado. Pero entonces un brillo muy espeluznante apareció en sus ojos cuando añadió, "puedo unirme ..?"

Sin decir una palabra, Natsu había recogido al estilo de novia Mira y ampliada del premisis, dejando Maestro Bob allí con sólo una nube de humo evanescente de la forma de los dos cuerpos del mago detrás.

Besar la Mirajane encantador para quien sabe cuántas veces ese día, Natsu se sintió como si nunca se cansaría de saborear sus labios suaves y flexibles. La suerte del asesino del dragón está actualmente montando un caballo robado de estable del Maestro Bob con Mira sentado frente a él. Si uno no supiera mejor se podría pensar que los dos estaban ensayando una historia de cuento de hadas mientras viaja a través de las bulliciosas calles de Magnolia en su majestuoso caballo blanco.

Al llegar frente al gremio, Natsu y Mira Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a su casa antes de volver a su sesión de besos.

"Oi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Salamander?" -gritó una muy familiar hierro asesino del dragón.

"Mira lo que está pasando?" cuestionado a Levy sorprendido. Parecía que Gajeel y Levy tuvieron éxito en su misión, y que ellos eran dos bolsas de transporte llenas de todo lo que necesitaban. Sus atuendos sin embargo era otra historia. Levy se veía perfectamente bien, mientras que la ropa de Gajeel fue triturada y en ruinas.

Al ver que era sólo sus compañeros se acercaban, los dos reanudaron su bloqueo de labios. "Besar poción." fue su única respuesta.

"Che, lo que es una mentira!" gritó una Gajeel molesto. «Maldita sea! Debería haber hecho algo como esto con los camarones mientras estábamos en paz! '

"Veo aliento carbón tiene algún tipo de acción durante su carrera."Gray comentó que casualmente pasó por delante del caballo de la pareja abrazada en sus calzoncillos.

"N-N-Natsu! G-Baje mi m-s-s-hermana! .. Achoo!" tartamudeó Elfman que estaba tratando de mirar enojado mientras se frota sus propios brazos para mantenerse caliente.

"Gray-sama! Juvia está de vuelta y ha completado su misión!"arrullado el mago del agua muy contento, al parecer a aparecer de la nada y lo abrazaba por detrás.

"Ahhhh! Su verde!" gritó Gray y sus ojos desorbitados de sus órbitas con incredulidad.

"No me lo recuerdes .." murmuró Lucy en un estado de depresión mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Cute Roarkie. Sí, muy lindo. Me voy a entrenar para ser fuerte como yo, ¿de acuerdo Roarkie?"

Volviendo la cabeza para ver quién era, todo el mundo cayó la mandíbula cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Erza .. Erza de todas las personas, sosteniendo un pequeño peluche en sus brazos y abrazos como si fuera una niña.

"H-Hola chicos, me alegro de que todos lo hicieron de nuevo con seguridad." Wendy sonrió, sudor cayendo en el estado en que el equipo era pulg

"Bienvenidos a casa mocosos! Hizo todo termines el" pero el cuarto maestro no puede continuar. Al pie del gremio de Fairy Tail, Makarov no podía creer lo que veía con lo que vio frente a él. Natsu y Mira constantemente se besaban, Lucy y Juvia eran verdes, Gajeel parecía que había visto días mejores, Elfman estaba temblando como un sonajero, Gray estaba en calzoncillos... Así no es realmente una sorpresa, y Erza haciendo muecas a un animal de peluche. Los únicos que parecían normales eran Levy y Wendy. Fueron éstos realmente los niños que envió a su misión personal?

Al darse cuenta de todo el mundo deje de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y mirando expectante a él, Makarov rápidamente sacudió su sorpresa inicial y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, tomar un momento para recuperar sus pensamientos. "Así que espero que todos ustedes terminaron sus misiones individuales?"

"Sí lo hicimos". , fue la respuesta unánime mientras todos pusieron sus artículos delante de la maestra.

"Great! Yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes, mocosos!"ovacionado Makarov.

"Um maestro, ¿qué tenéis necesidad de todas estas cosas en el primer lugar?" -preguntó Wendy.

"Está bien. Si ustedes realmente quieren saber, voy a crear un elemento de valor incalculable .." susurró el corto amo del gremio. Todo el mundo se acercó más al oír las palabras de su maestro."Las viñas Lázaro, flexibles como el caucho, pero tan resistente como el acero .. Lino poción, que tiene la capacidad de fortalecer cualquier artículo para que sea irrompible .. picos Tendril, uno de los tipos más exóticos de escalas en el mercado de la piel .. de un Roarkie, el más duro y más duradero de todos los animales .. y Phoenix Flores, una flor rara que tiene propiedades mágicas encantadoras .. todo combinado para hacer ... una alfombra Abrinthian! "

Todo el mundo cayó de cabeza sobre los talones después de escuchar que lo que tenían que pasar por sólo para los ingredientes era hacer una alfombra.

"P-Pero ¿por qué?" pronunciado una Lucy desconcertada.

"Oh, he perdido un juego de poker de GoldMine que nosotros los maestros de alianza tienen todo el mes." respondió Makarov con una sonrisa descarada.

"Maestro .." murmuró el grupo de magos, cada uno con un aura oscura que viene de ellos. Conseguir un poco de frío, Makarov frenéticamente corrió dentro de la alianza con todos pisándole los talones. Sólo dos personas del grupo se quedaron atrás.

"Así que cuando vamos a decirles que los efectos se disipó hace una hora?" preguntó Natsu.

"Con el tiempo". Mira sonrió, mostrando Natsu una sonrisa pícara antes de agarrar su bufanda y plantar sus labios firmemente contra los suyos.


End file.
